User blog:Imouto-tan/Thalia Ash
Thalia Ash, more commonly known as the Infinite Witch, is a very smart, anemic, asthmatic, and long-lived witch and one of the co-founders of the Wizard Saints. Background Thalia was formerly an ordinary Witch, but she became an immortal being after drinking the Phoenix Elixir about 1300 years ago and becoming cursed by the maker of the Elixir. Now she is never able to die, though she still feels the pain of injuries as normal. She's considered to be very powerful, given her long life, the power she earned through her life, and her immortal status since she can keep fighting until she can no longer stand the pain. Appearance Thalia is of Italian descent. She has mocha brown hair and has intense eyes. She is average height, has a generously endowed chest and has fair skin. She casually wears a white V-neck shirt, along with green army pants with brown boots when at home or running errands for Lynn. She is also noted to be very attractive. Personality She doesn't have a very proactive personality, but rather always walks her own path. However, she's always interested where knowledge is concerned and will proactively go and try to acquire it. She does everything by the book, making very little mistakes. She's also very quiet and taciturn, which in this case means she is introverted and silent in expression and manner. Despite her introverted nature, Thalia is a light-hearted person who cares about people dearly. She dislikes the treatment she receives for her powers as a witch. She is very friendly, but she also has a violent side and a sharp tongue. Tells her friends to call her "Lia" and is very confident in her magic skills. She's a pacifist by nature and will not fight unless she absolutely has to. She is terrified of ghosts and spirits, as she feels that nothing she can do will affect them. She admits she would rather be shot at by thousands of bullets instead of having to confront a spirit. Thalia is clumsy enough around other women to trip over minor obstacles or absolutely nothing, and when she does, she rarely fails to accidentally reach her hands or face into the breasts or other private parts of any girl in close proximity to her. Thalia also seems to have a foot fetish as she loves to show off her feet to others and she has actually pinched Lynn on her cheek using her toes. She can also be seen often within the Grand Library with her shoes and socks removed as she rests on a bookshelf. A different side of Thalia can be seen when she comes in contact with alcoholic substances. She has a very low alcohol tolerance, needing only a small amount to get drunk. A single whiskey bonbon contained enough to get her into an inebriated state. While drunk, she tends to display an extremely sexually aggressive nature, mercilessly attempting to push any guy around her into having sex with her. She reveals the sadistic nature of her sexuality after consuming alcohol. However, after resting, she weirdly shows no visible signs of a hangover. Powers Final Nemesis- A passive defensive magic that can neutralize any attacks coming from where the user is holding his/her hand. This has been able to block any and all incoming attacks. It has even been able to block the 120% Tachyon Energy Blast from Louis Mitsuari in his Magic God form, to which not even Huozai, Mei-li or Sherria could survive if hit directly by the energy Blast. Louis also expressed shock upon witnessing his energy blast not being able to annihilate their target. Queen of Wind- When using this Extreme Magic, Thalia summons an tremendous tornado that ensnare an opponent in its center and shatters the opponent with it's extreme wind power. Summon Magic- As a powerful witch, Thalia can summon any kind or type of supernatural familiar to aid her teammates that she has under her Master-Servant Contract including any/all unique and one-of-kind ones. Infinite Magic- The magic of an Infinite Witch. It has the power to infinitely restore a destroyed or broken object, or make something infinitely expand, or change the value of 1 to infinity. Mercury Magic- With Mercury Magic she has complete control over the element mercury, she is able to summon it in vast quantities and solidify it at will, turning the substance into razor-sharp wires and blades, droplets as powerful as bullets, and other solid objects or even traps. Divine-Curse of Undying- She is "not permitted to die or get hurt" no matter what the circumstances, meaning she can be teleported to outer-space or buried beneath the earth and she will survive without the need to eat or breathe. However, she can still feel pain. Body Transformation Magic- Thalia can alter the shape and size of her body or parts of it, like making her breasts bigger or smaller. Thalia can also alter her size to copy the form and appearance of anyone, similar to shapeshifting. Abilities Quicker Recovery- Her supernatural Mana allows her host's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Spells Chaos Buster: Thalia summons a weapon which fires a hail of bullets in either three or four rows at a time. She concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser which annihilates anything in its path. Star Shooter: Thalia fires multiple blue energy shots at the opponent. Earth Skewers: Spikes of earth spring up from the ground. Many can appear at a time. This move can deliver objects by storing it in a hollow tip and opening the tip like a flower when object is collected. Mighty Earth Shields: A series of stone slabs are created in front of the protective target. Its formation resembles an array of bars sealing themselves into a triangle shape, allowing a quick, accurate projectile to have a chance to attack the weaker center while it forms. Once it does, little exists on Earth that has the ability to shatter it. Earth Radar: This ability allows Thalia to scan the area for a person. She can sense a person as long as his/her feet are on the ground. Collision Drop: Thalia leaps into the air and casts out a lasso of energy that ensnares the enemy, pulls them up and slams them into the ground. Time Stop and Reversal: At times when she is struck, Thalia can stop and reverse time by a few seconds for herself, allowing her to heal up her health and attack the enemy as they are reeling from their own attack as time is restored. Beautiful Queen: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Poison, continuously dealing them damage that ignores their magic and physical resistance and durability. Great Fantasy: An attack that inflicts heavy damage all enemies simultaneously. Absolute Ward: Grants her complete Invulnerability for twenty seconds. Blessing Light: Heals herself back to full vitality with sacred light. Equipment Witch Hat: The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Weaknesses *Thalia is currently only able to use 20% of her power. She cannot use the true extent of her power when fused with human host. **Thalia's host is a normal human and comes with all the weaknesses of one to a lower extent, and thus makes an easy target, depends on barriers and shields to defend herself. **An opponent with resistance to Magic Attacks will destroy her, or if fast enough can take her out before she activates her abilities or spells. **Weak body due to Vitamin A deficiency and frail lungs prone to asthma attacks. **Thalia's body grows more and more unstable. While the full implications of this are largely unknown, it is known that it makes Thalia feel extremely tired. *Even though her resource pool is practically limitless, releasing her maximum output non-stop and withstanding its recoil gradually damages her muscles, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast. *Thalia is somewhat averse to combat, always apologizing whenever she hurts someone. **Won't fight unless absolutely necessary. *Scared of Ghost and spirits, as she feels that nothing she can do will affect them. *Her magic depends on her faith in it. *Light stops her constant regeneration, but not her immortality. *Her most powerful attack requires a lengthy prep time *Inept with technology and most modern devices (including mobile phones). *Combat drains her stamina faster than normal. *Thalia is a helpless romantic. *Her anger can easily take over her sanity just by some little things such as breasts problem. *She gets distracted easily by cool people and does not train often because of her career as an librarian. *She will put herself in harms way to protect innocents *She can only maintain her full power for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. *Her familairs can be dispelled if the Spell Cards are destroyed; her familiars also feeds off Thalia's well-being, weakening her to the point that Aija can easily defeat her in one punch. *She may be shocked if someone hurts her (the concept of which she has long forgotten). *Thalia's host is farsighted, requiring contact lenses for reading. She wears glasses with corrective lenses during battle. *Thalia alcohol tolerance is very poor, causing her to get drunk even after only eating a mere whiskey bonbon. Trivia *Thalia is a sound sleeper. *She has waterproof books that Lynn finds interest in reading in the bath. *Thalia's host was born with asthma *Thalia's weakness and ill health is caused by the build up of arsenic and mercury, which she has to use a lot in magic spells. *Thalia is Italian, but speaks Japanese with a Kansai dialect. *Thalia's birthday, April 30, falls on Walpurgisnacht. In Germanic folklore, Walpurgisnacht, also called Hexennacht (Dutch: "Witches' Night"), is believed to be the night of a witches' meeting on the Brocken, the highest peak in the Harz Mountains. *She's rather comically and ironically afraid of ghosts. *She doesn't like people who make fun of magic. *Her favorite way to spend days off is doing magic research. *What catches her attention is a good book of magic. Aside from this, telling her "I like you" might be enough. *Thalia does not wear any undergarments, but when she does it's usually very skimpy. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet